


I Want You Ready

by Crystal



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dildos, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: Kenny has plans for after his match on Dynamite. (10/21/2020)
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	I Want You Ready

Alone in the locker room him and Kenny shared, Adam was slowly getting himself ready for his match later that night. The show had just barely started so he had a little time to himself with Kenny off keeping an eye on the show as well as getting ready for his own match. Once they hit the arena today Adam could feel a different vibe coming from Kenny. As it got closer to show time Kenny grew increasingly quiet, focused, and something else. Adam couldn’t quite put a finger on it. He knew not to bother Kenny when he was quiet like that, but he couldn’t help being curious. Maybe Kenny was just a bit stressed about getting his new gimmick off the ground; he was always deeply involved in the movement of his career and character. Adam tried to shrug it off, but he kept coming back to it, especially how Kenny looked at him before he left. Just the thought of it, the darkness in Kenny’s eyes, made a small shiver slide own his spine. Adam didn’t know if it was arousal or what, but he secretly kind of liked the way it felt.

Adam started sorting out his gear when a text alert lit up his phone, it was Kenny.

[I want you ready]

Adam arched an eyebrow at the cryptic message.

[Ready for what?]

He replied back. Was his match bumped up? Did he have a promo scheduled he forgot about?

[Black bag in my luggage underneath my clothes]

“Is he trying to rib me?” Adam said to himself as he got off the couch. He went over to Kenny’s bag and unzipped it. He pushed the clothes aside and found the bag Kenny was talking about. Before Adam cold open it his phone rang. He walked over dropping the back on the couch as he grabbed his phone. It was Kenny.

“Kenny what…”

“Adam.” Kenny cut him off with a voice that nearly made Adam drop his phone. “I want you ready.”

Before Adam could reply, Kenny ended the call. Adam bit his lip; he had heard that tone before. So dark, dominate, letting you know he was in charge and nothing was going to change it. Adam peered over at the bag lying next to him on the couch. The more he looked at it, the quicker it dawned on him. Without even opening it, he knew exactly the contents of that bag.

Adam stared at the bag. He knew better than to defy Kenny, but this was insane. His eyes darted to the unlocked door, then up to the TV with Dynamite playing silently, then back to that damn bag. Adam’s pulse was quickening, he shivered somewhere between fear and arousal. Kenny’s words in his head drown out the sound of his heart pounding. With jittery hands he reached over and opened the bag. Just as he thought, a bottle of lube, a dildo, the third item was unexpected, a butt plug. Adam stared at the butt plug for a moment; he’d never seen it before. He wondered when Kenny had got that, or even how long he had had it. It was medium sized, dark black with a blue jewel at the end.

Adam nearly jumped when he heard a voice outside the door. He scrambled to cover everything with the bag. He thought everyone was far away from the locker rooms. He waited a minute, till he no longer heard anything. The breath he didn’t realize he was holding burst out of his lungs. He glanced over at his phone, seeing there was another message.

[Do it]

Adam didn’t understand how two words on a phone screen could both scare him and arouse him in two seconds flat. Kenny was not playing around. It was that fact that turned Adam on the most, he’d only had a rare glimpse at this dark, completely dominate Kenny. He had to admit that one time was probably the most intense orgasm he had ever had, and he silently craved it ever since.

Nervous excitement flowed through Adam’s body as he stripped off his clothes glancing at the door with each discarded garment. He lay back on the couch facing away from the door. He was already incredibly hard without doing a single thing to himself. The situation and the promise of what to come is what drove him on. He grabbed the lube, pouring some onto his fingers. His eyes slipped closed and he fingered himself, working himself open enough to take the dildo inside. He bit his lip as he dared to slide a slick finger along his cock.

“Fuck.” The slightest touch made him groan.

Adam reached for the dildo, lubing it up. He positioned the tip at his hole, and a whimper escaped his lips. He slowly pushed it in as deep as he could, and out again, over and over. He was a moaning mess, cock twitching with each slow push inside. Adam felt an orgasm threatening; he knew he had to stop. His eyes darted to the butt plug, and a small wave of nerves washed over him again. Adam pulled the dildo out and let it fall from his hand. He took a breath, getting up the nerve to put it in. It seemed a strange thing to be nervous about after literally fucking yourself for the last few minutes.

He ran his hand over the shape of the plug until the dark black glistened in the light. Adam reached down, slowly pushing the plug inside. It felt strange, but hot at the same time. He found himself wondering what it looked like with the shiny blue jewel peeking out. He blushed slightly at the thought of seeing himself with that in. Maybe in the future they could do this near a mirror. Adam toyed with it a bit, sliding his finger over the facets, and then dragging his thick finger up to his cock. He circled the tip, covering the pad of his fingers with the precome that was pooled there. Just then he glanced up to see Kenny on the screen. In the few seconds Adam watched Kenny had absolutely destroyed Sonny.

“Shit.” The word was low, drawn out as Adam focused on Kenny’s actions, his cock twitching, leaking even more now.

Adam couldn’t stop himself from stroking his cock; he was so painfully hard that he had to do something. His eyes slid shut after he saw Kenny leave the ring. Soft moans escaped his lips, as he tortured himself with agonizingly slow strokes. He was only brought of his state by a click of the lock on the door. Adam bit his lip, unsure of whether to look back or not.

Kenny stared at the sight laid out before him. His pretty bitch had done exactly as asked. He stripped out of his gear, kicking everything aside. He stood over Adam, stroking his cock; it didn’t take long for it to be hard in his hand.

Kenny was unnervingly silent, but it made Adam even hotter for it. Kenny’s eyes traveled his body, the tiny beads of sweat glistened slightly in the light. Adam was flush from head to toe, more than ready for it. Kenny’s eyes lit up with dark delight as he saw the sparkle of the blue jewel adorning Adam’s ass. He watched Adam’s blush deepen and a smile slide across his face.

Kenny reached over to Adam’s discarded clothes and pulled the leather belt from Adam’s pants. He shoved Adam’s hand away from his cock and pushed his arms above his head. Adam gasped at how rough Kenny was being. Adam’s heart began racing again as Kenny tied his hands together with his own belt. Kenny dragged a finger along Adam’s arm as he admired his work.

Kenny straddled Adam’s chest then, his hard cock, bobbing mere inches from Adam’s mouth. That cursed finger was back, trailing along Adam’s cheek, across his lips. Without prompting Adam suck it into his mouth making Kenny groan.

“Eager little bitch.” Kenny smirked, forcing that finger deeper. Adam whimpered around Kenny’s finger, begging eyes locking with Kenny’s.

Kenny pulled his finger out with a pop and repositioned so his cock was poised at Adam’s lips. Adam’s tongue darted out, desperate for a taste, moaning when the precome hit his tongue. Kenny grabbed his hair then, twisting it in his fist, forcing himself into Adam’s mouth.

“Get my cock nice and wet for that pretty little hole.”

Adam’s cock jumped at Kenny’s words as he moaned, the vibration making Kenny groan. Kenny’s tight grip made Adam’s scalp tingle in the pain, which he was enjoying way more then he thought. The grasp didn’t allow Adam to move much, all he could do was let Kenny slowly fuck his mouth. His eyes watered as Kenny pushed almost too deep a few times, but the profanities spilling from Kenny’s mouth each time made it worth it.

Reluctantly, Kenny pulled himself from Adam’s eager mouth. He got up, off Adam’s chest, standing at the side of the couch. He grabbed Adam’s bound hands, pulling him to his feet.

“Hands and knees.” Was all he said as he shoved Adam toward the couch.

Adam did his best to obey, which was difficult with bound hands and an unbearably hard cock. He positioned himself on his knees, bound arms resting on the arm of the couch. Kenny grabbed the lube before kneeling behind Adam on the couch.

“Such a pretty ass all adorned for me.” Kenny’s finger traced the edge of the plug making Adam’s entire body shudder. When Kenny’s finger circled again Adam pushed back with a whimpering moan.

“Kenny.” His name was a plea from Adam’s lips.

The begging, almost aching tone to Adam’s voice made Kenny’s cock jump. He poured lube into his hand sliding it over his cock as the other slowly eased the plug out of Adam’s ass. Adam looked back then, watching as Kenny lapped at the plug. His eyes slid closed as he savored the taste of Adam’s ass on the plug. That filthy act nearly made Adam come right then and there.

With a deep moan, Kenny let the plug fall from his hand as his eyes opened, to catch Adam staring back at him over his shoulder. Kenny’s tongue darted out, tasting the last bit on his lips. Their eyes still locked, Kenny started to push his cock into Adam’s more than ready hole. Adam lost focus as Kenny pushed in completely, only to quickly return to reality with the snap of Kenny’s hips.

“Shit… fuck….” Every profanity in the book spilled from Adam’s mouth at Kenny’s relentless assault. It was only made hotter by the fact that Kenny said nothing, only the grunts, and groans and he took what he wanted.

Whether Kenny liked it or not Adam was close to the edge without even a single touch of Kenny’s hand. Adam moaned over and over as he pushed back against Kenny, hoping Kenny would take a hint and touch him. As if Kenny heard his silent pleas, his large hand wrapped tight around Adam, strokes mimicking his thrusts. It took no more than three strokes and Adam came with a blinding force, nearly passing out from the intensity of it. He was in such a fog that he barely registered Kenny coming inside him with a growl of his name.

Panting, Kenny lifted his come covered hand to his lips and licked it slowly. He steadied himself before gently pulling out of Adam and collapsing back against the other side of the couch. Adam’s entire body was shaking, somewhere between collapsing and just enjoying the tingle of every nerve ending in his body.

Regaining his senses, Kenny stood up and went over to free Adam’s hands, helping him stand on unsteady legs. Once Adam regained his voice he spoke.

“I know I said I wanted to be fucked by The Cleaner, but Jesus Kenny. You know I still have a match tonight right?”

“It’s just Colt, you got that.” Kenny replied nonchalantly, like he didn’t just fuck the living hell out of Adam. “Besides you still got a good 20 minutes before you have to be out there.”

“You’re a bastard you know that?”

“I mean, the aviators fit so…” Kenny shrugged, “At least you’re warmed up…. stretched out….”

“If you weren’t my boyfriend I’d probably punch you right now.”

Kenny laughed, “Now now Cowboy, we better get you cleaned up so you can get dressed.” He pushed Adam toward the shower. “Maybe I’ll find a way to relieve that tension I built up in your muscles before you go out there.” Kenny not so slyly licked his lips.

“As tempting as that looks, you better just rub the knots **you made** out of my muscles so I don’t look like a complete ass out there.”

“You got it. Now let’s get cleaned up, time’s ticking.”

“Don’t remind me….” Adam looked over his shoulder, “Asshole.”

“You love me.” Kenny replied with an overly smug smirk.


End file.
